Why Didn't You Call Me?
by DarlingPhoebe
Summary: Levy forgets to call Gajeel and he gets worried. Two-shot, originally a one-shot, originally requested and posted on Tumblr. [Rated T for language only]
1. Chapter 1

**Why Didn't You Call Me?**

_Tap._

_Tap tap._

_Tap._

_Bang!_

Levy rolled over in bed, her bangs squashed flat against her forehead, and sat up groggily. Reaching up she brushed the hair out of her eyes with the back of her hand and blinked the sleep from her eyes, a small groan escaping her lips. There was someone at her window.

Reluctantly poking one foot out of her covers and into the cool air of her bedroom, Levy slowly got out of bed. She was so tired she didn't even think that what she was doing might be dangerous. There was someone outside her window in the middle of the night and she had no idea who they were, and still she was going to open the window for them. Luckily for her, it was only Gajeel.

"Shrimp! What the hell are you doing?!" As soon as Levy opened the window he hopped inside and grabbed her shoulders. His voice was almost too loud and Levy whined in response, rubbing her eyes.

"What are you talking about, Gajeel?" Half asleep she tripped over her words, looking up at him through large blue eyes that demanded his attention though it was already willingly given. Gajeel felt his heart falter then pick up speed.

"Why didn't you call me?" His demand was ferocious, but quiet now as he remembered the wrath of Titania who also lived in the building. That was something he didn't want to face, especially not in the middle of the night in Levy's bedroom. "You left and you said you'd call but...you never did."

At first Gajeel spoke quickly, almost angrily, but as he carried on he slowed. He focused instead on how delicate Levy's frame was in his hands, how the shirt she slept in barely skimmed her upper thigh, and on the cute, sleepy look she was giving him, even as her eyebrows came together and her bottom lip jutted out into a pout. Gajeel scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed. He shouldn't be thinking thoughts like that; nor should he be caring so much that she didn't call him. It wasn't like she was obligated to, or anything. He just wanted to know that she was safe.

"I fell asleep, idiot." She grumbled, leaning forward and softly hitting her head against his chest. Then she stood up straight, ducked out from under his grasp, and buried herself back under her bed covers, snuggling down sohe couldn't see her burning face. "You should have walked me to the door anyway; that's what people do when they care about each other. I would have done it for you, you know."

Gajeel, dumbfounded, stared after the bookworm, his cheeks warm.

_What the hell kind of thing was she trying to pull here?_

Chuntering to himself under his breath, Gajeel hesitantly laid a soft hand on Levy's head through her bedclothes, then swung himself through the window, closing it behind him. There was something about her and what she said that made him want to stay, but he couldn't work out what it was and therefore he wouldn't.

Besides, she should have called him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I wasn't going to do this...but then I did.**

**This is the original one-shot from Gajeel's point of view. You have user 'theawkwardwalrus' to thank for this and so, my darling whom I do not know, I dedicate this to you. Thank you for making me see the light and getting me off my lazy butt to write some more.**

* * *

**Why Didn't You Call Me? II**

_Goddamnit Shrimp, what's taking you so long?_

Gajeel paced his kitchen, his long strides eating up the distance too quickly. It was irritating, but he carried on anyway, the thick boots he hadn't bothered to remove pounding a pattern on the floor.

"Why don't you just go and see her?" Gajeel turned to glower at his exceed, Lily, the very picture of tranquility, sat at their kitchen table eating a kiwi. His lips held the trace of a grin at his partner's nerves, but Gajeel didn't notice.

"What are you talking about?" His gravelly voice was unusually tense as he ran his fingers through his wild mane of hair. He knew exactly what Lily meant, but would rather shoot himself in the foot than admit it. Levy would call him; he knew she would.

"Levy. If you're so worried about whether she's home or not, you should just go and see if she's arrived yet." Gajeel's scowl deepened as he realised that what the exceed was suggesting wasn't actually that bad of an idea. In fact, it was rather a good idea.

"Whatever." Gajeel decided that slamming the door behind him when he left seemed to make a suitable compromise for listening to his cat, so that was what he did, his long legs breaking into a run, eating up the miles to Fairy Hills.

_Tap._

He couldn't see through the window; it was too dark in her room, though after much deliberation he realised that the dark silhouettes were large piles of books.

_Tap tap._

Gajeel was growing impatient now. She was alright, wasn't she?

_Tap._

Oh God, she'd been murdered. Her killer was in the room right that very second and Gajeel couldn't do a thing-!

_Bang!_

His fist met the window and something moved from inside. Pressing his face against the glass he saw that Levy, dressed only in a large T-Shirt with her hair loose around her face, had rolled out of bed and was now opening the window for him.

"Shrimp! What the hell are you doing?!" Gajeel hopped inside the room and grabbed hold of Levy's shoulders, resisting the urge to shake some sense into her. The bookwork whined and rubbed at her eyes with fisted hands while Gajeel waited impatiently for answers.

"What are you talking about, Gajeel?" Her voice was thick with sleep, her eyes large, round and demanding. Gajeel felt his heart falter then pick up speed, his cheeks darkening and a lump appearing in his throat. He swallowed and continued on his quest, his voice even harsher than normal as he attempted to cover up his reaction to her.

_Shit. Erza. _His eyes flickered to the door and back to Levy.

On second thoughts, maybe he should try and calm down a little.

"Why didn't you call me?" The half-questioning, half-interrogative tone was only there out of politeness, his voice quieter than before but nonetheless demanding. "You left and you said you'd call but...you never did."

At first Gajeel spoke quickly, almost angrily, but as he carried on he slowed. He focused instead on how delicate Levy's frame was in his hands, how the shirt she slept in barely skimmed her upper thigh, and on the cute, sleepy look she was giving him, even as her eyebrows came together and her bottom lip jutted out into a pout. Gajeel leaned back, away from her, and scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed. He shouldn't be thinking thoughts like that; nor should he be caring so much that she didn't call him. It wasn't like she was obligated to, or anything. He just wanted to know that she was safe.

And here she was. Safe.

So why was he still so angry?

_Goddamn cat._

He knew _exactly _why he was upset. Lily had forced him to face it, Juvia had forced him to face it; in fact, many people in the guild had forced him to face it. The reasons as to why he couldn't behave like a normal human being in front of Levy were no longer a mystery to him which, of course, made every reaction much worse.

"I fell asleep, idiot." The answer shocked him, as did the sudden pressure of her head against the top of his stomach. Why didn't he think of that? It had been late when she left, she had been tired...it all made sense now.

Levy moved away from him, hiding under the covers. He wondered if he should go until he heard the words, muffled by her duvet, and turned scarlet again, suddenly glad she couldn't see him.

"You should have walked me to the door anyway; that's what people do when they care about each other. I would have done it for you, you know."

_She...he...they..._

Well damn.

_What the hell kind of thing is she trying to pull here?_

Chuntering to himself under his breath, Gajeel hesitantly laid a soft hand on Levy's head through her bedclothes, then swung himself through the window, closing it behind him. He wanted to stay with her, but that was stupid and he still wasn't entirely sure _why _he wanted to be around her constantly (okay, so that was a lie) so he didn't.

Besides, she wasn't off the hook yet.

She should have called him.


End file.
